


The Answer

by pistashanut



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Marvel Universe, Original Character(s), POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistashanut/pseuds/pistashanut
Summary: Loki managed to live and has been in hiding since the day Thanos choked him to death - or assumed that he was dead. Then one day someone tracked him.
Relationships: Loki & Loki's Children (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	The Answer

**Author's Note:**

> I had a crazy idea and went off the track.

“You’re my _what_?” Loki squinted his eyes at the girl before him.

“Do I need to repeat myself?” The girl boringly said.

“You have to because I can’t believe every single thing you just told me.”

The girl exasperatedly rolled her eyes and sighed. He too sighed, surprised someone was rolling their eyes at him. “I’m your daughter so that makes you my father. Is there any part there that you can’t understand? I believe you know Allspeak and you can perfectly understand what I just said."

Loki just blinked at her, speechless for the first time in his life. “You’re my daughter? I have a child?” His jaw dropped.

“Uh huh. And by now you should know that there isn't an ounce of lie in every statement that I have been saying. You're the god of deception too, after all. You know the trade like the back of your hand.” Sitting on the desk, the girl was studying her manicured nails that were painted in black. Loki studied her. She looked Midgardian and she does not look like him save for her long, black hair and blue eyes. But that’s about it.

“You don’t look like me.” He pointed out.

“I know. I mostly look like Mom but we can’t explain why I have jet black hair while she has brown. Everyone in the family has brown hair except for me. Though the curls are hers. And her eyes, they’re brown. No idea why mine’s blue.”

“I’m not your father.” He curtly said.

“Okay, so explain this.” The girl put her hands together. As she pulled them apart, green-gold mist appeared.

He shook his head and turned. “You can just be another sorcerer.”

“Really?” The girl was standing on his way in a second, her arms crossed on her chest. Loki turned back to the table and she was also there. “You’re the only sorcerer in Asgard back in the days.” Loki ran his hand through the girl in front of him as she talked. His hand just went through her illusion.

“Asgard? Asgard was destroyed a long time ago.” He faced the girl sitting on the table.

The girl got off the desk. “Yeah and my mother was one of the refugees. I even saw you on the ship.” Her eyes wandered away from him. “I...we were hesitant to tell you there and then. We might jeopardize the whole safety thing.” She recalled as she paced around the empty warehouse where Loki brought her in unconscious.

Earlier that day, while he was walking around the city, he felt that someone was tailing him. He walked for blocks until he hid in one empty alley and when the tail passed by him, he knocked them unconscious. He walked to the body, pushed back the hood and it was a Midgardian girl in her mid 20s. He has been on Midgard for years after his last incident with Thanos and he has been in hiding until this girl started to tail him one day.

And now this girl is awake in front of him and telling him that she is his daughter.

“And we were hijacked in space. You, your brother, and the rest of the able-bodied men, including the gatekeeper jumped off our ship as we continued our journey to Midgard, here on Earth.” Loki turned his back to her as the memories of the Ragnarok rushed through him. Asgard in flames. Seeing his brother looking exactly like their father with the lost eye. Surtur emerging from the underground. Asgard going down with Surtur and Hela. “We saw the same things that day, Father.” She hesitated when she called him that.

Loki winced at the word. “Where were you after all this time?”

“New Asgard. Tønsberg, Norway. It’s not that far from here.”

Tønsberg. It was the Midgardian village the Jotuns conquered. It was also where the tesseract was first residing in Midgard. Although it was not the town where he left Odin.

He faced her. “You settled there?” The girl nodded. “Is Thor there?” His brows were furrowed in worry.

She glanced at him and dropped her gaze. “No. Last time I heard he went with this man named Peter?”

“I don’t know who that is. Who’s your king?”

“Brunnhilde. The last Valkyrie.”

“Ah. Yes, of course.” He took a few steps to her. “Who’s your mother again?”

“Hilda. She was one of your commanders.”

“Huh. It does sound a little familiar.” The name was very familiar. He remembered her. Hilda, the strong and the dauntless. He remembered the days when he would just observe her from a distance. Her fighting skill and her fearlessness in battle were the ones that pulled him to her. Loki was never the one who gets attached. No one ever gets attached to him anyway. 

Hilda was an exception. She was the one for the unusuals, the unconventionals. She has a strange interest with Odin’s other prince, the god of mischief, the trickster god. They have been together in missions and Loki’s sleek ferocity in battle also piqued her interest.

One thing led to the other. Loki and Hilda’s paths crossed. Both gave into their feelings and curiosity, and this girl in front of Loki is now the result of that.

The last time he saw Hilda was during the battle for Asgard. She was older but she wielded her sword like she was in her 20s. Hilda, along with a younger, black-haired girl who looks like her, was slicing Hela's Berserkers.

He just realized now that the girl was the same girl who's standing before him.

“I must be the product of one of your drunken one-night stands, though I don’t judge you nor my mother. It already happened and I’m here.”

“But how did you find me?” He waved a finger at her.

“Sorcerers are not that hard to find.” She waved her hand and a green-gold cloud settled above him. It was the same technique he uses to trace magic. “I bet you didn’t notice that before.”

“Whatever you were doing, I think you’re doing fine.” He pushed her to the door. “And I believe that you need to go back to your mother. You have no busi-”

“My mother has passed away,” she said sadly. He stopped and she faced him. “I left Tønsberg to find answers.”

“I’m not your answer.” He denied.

She chewed her inner cheek as her disappointed eyes rested on him. Loki felt lost. He doesn't want to be bothered but at the same time he didn't want to push her away. She, who is the last remnant of his love, Hilda. She, who is the fruit of their love.

The girl is wrong. Her mother was not his drunken one-night stand. Hilda was the first person he truly loved and cared for. _Is it possible for me to do the same for her child?_

Loki swallowed the lump on his throat as the thought flowed through him.

"Then it looks like that is the answer," she quietly said. She opened her purse and pulled something out of it. "I think it's best to give this back to you."

She held out her hand and Loki opened his palm. He gasped when she gave him a necklace with an emerald lavaliere. It was the necklace he gave Hilda before he disappeared. Way back before Thor's supposed coronation day, when he felt that he would not be staying long in Asgard.

He clutched the lavaliere and his sad eyes gazed at the girl. Her own eyes started to water.

Loki paced the room. "She hid you from me. I never knew we had a child."

"She did so you wouldn't return. She always knew you would leave." Her voice was thick.

He faced her. "How did you grow up not knowing who your father was?"

"I knew who you were when I started accidentally blowing up things. She told me that you were my father and I got these from you. Fair enough. There were no other sorcerers in Asgard.

"In turn I was casted out by our community. They thought I was a freak for having magic." She looked up, trying to push back tears. "But Mom defended me. Used her position to her advantage and to protect me. And I did my best to help everyone." She gave up and let her tears flow.

_She's just like me. A pariah. Thought to be worthless because of our magic._

"I taught myself how to control the energy and the power I have. It's getting stronger everyday." She added.

Loki approached her. "I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

She sniffed. "Astrid."

He gently grabbed Astrid's hand and placed the lavaliere on her hand. He enclosed her fingers on it and held her hand on his. "Keep this thing. It's yours now. It always belonged to you and your mother. As for your magic, I believe it's best to start teaching you what you have missed."

Her eyes lit up before him. "Really?"

The corners of Loki's lips curved up. "Yes. I am sure of it. I owe it to your mother, Astrid."


End file.
